El color de sus acuarelas
by Kristal Girl
Summary: Una historia basada luego de que los chicos de Miraculous salieran del instituto, relatando su futuro a traves de la vida de Lissette Sancoeur (sobrina de la asistente de Gabriel), quien es obligada a casarse con Nathaniel, quien aun continua enamorado de Marinette. ¿Podran resolver este enredo amoroso? ¿Nathaniel se enamorara de Lissette?


Tanto tiempo esperando este momento y su emoción se reduce al mínimo

¿Dónde está la felicidad que le prometieron que sentiría?

Por alguna razón que ni ella misma comprende, no dejaba de pensar en lo que en ese momento estaba prohibido para ella, la libertad, escapar de ese lugar, la única razón por la que iba a casarse con ese pedante era por el compromiso arreglado de sus padres, pero porque acepto esa es la cuestión que ella aun no entiende.

Preguntas y más preguntas, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por tantas preguntas sin respuesta, faltaba tan poco, estaba tan cerca, y solo dudas habitaban su cabeza en vez de esa felicidad que debería sentir toda mujer el día de su boda.

— ¡Lissette! —esa chica de cabellos negruzcos que durante tantos años ha sido su amiga, la única que conocía su secreto, ese secreto que hablaba de su amor sentido hacia la libertad. —Ya es hora, amiga.

Escucharla pronunciar esa oración, al instante que salieron las palabras de la boca de esa muchacha, ella comenzó a sentir un gran peso, tener que olvidarse de sus sueños para poder aceptar su matrimonio con ese, no era fácil de asimilar para su corazón.

—Juleka no puedo. —creyó que estaba preparada pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo cuando llego el momento.

—Aun no puedes olvidar lo que perderás si te casas con él ¿verdad? —nuevamente ella tenía toda la razón, siempre la tenia, no sabía cómo pero Juleka era capaz de adivinar lo que pensaba con solo mirarla por un instante.

—Creí que podría olvidarlo, pero no lo consigo.

—Lo siento Lissette, lamento que te obliguen a casarte con Nathaniel, pero sabes que tú…jamás. —esas palabras le dolían, no solo a ella pues tampoco era fácil para aquella pelinegra romperle las ilusiones a su mejor amiga.

—Lo sé, pero por alguna razón me duele. —en un par de minutos sus ojos cristalizados se encontraban a punto de estallar, pero no lloraría no era capaz de llorar.

Ya era hora y lo sabía, se estaba tardando demasiado en aparecer y eso le importaba poco, todos los invitados deberían seguramente, preguntarse dónde se encontraba la novia o en casos extremos, porque la novia había dejado plantado a aquel muchacho en el altar. Arrebato una gran cantidad de aire, antes de pasar lentamente su palma por sus ojos en una búsqueda desesperada por ocultar sus ganas de reventar en llanto en ese justo instante.

—Tengo que ser fuerte. Lo hare, a pesar de todo lo hare.

Se levanto de aquel sillón de caoba tallada donde había permanecido sentada durante tanto tiempo, arreglo esas invisibles arrugas sobre su vestido de novia, se preparo mentalmente y con el corazón en la mano se abalanzo hacia el abismo.

Con las manos entrelazadas y ya en frente del altar, el padre y todos los presentes se predispusieron a observar la tan esperada boda, entre tan importantes herederos.

—Lissette Sancoeur ¿aceptas a Nathaniel Kurtzberg como tu legítimo esposo, prometiendo cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

 _Hasta que la muerte los separe_ , el simple hecho de pensar que tendría que pasar con ese hombre el resto de su vida le atormentaba. Tenía solo una opción, a diferencia de las demás personas ella no tenía más opción que decir que _sí…_ pero no quería, esto nunca lo había deseado.

— ¿Señorita Lissette? —salió de sus pensamientos de golpe, era hora tenía que decirlo pero su boca no se movía, solo no podía moverla.

El joven hombre apretó su mano haciendo que volteara a verlo, sus ojos de ese color azul celeste la miraban intensamente, repitiéndole de alguna manera lo que tenía que hacer. Una gran cantidad de saliva bajo bruscamente por su garganta causando en consecuencia un fuerte sonido que por más que trato de silenciar le fue imposible.

—S-Si, acepto—finalmente esas palabras salieron de su boca, con todo la repugnancia que sentía de ella misma en ese momento logro expulsar esas palabras que marcarían el comienzo de todo.

—Felicidades por su boda, les deseo lo mejor. —llevaba horas escuchando el parloteo de aquellos que hacían llamarse la _clase alta_ , todos deseándole lo mejor a la "feliz pareja de recién casados", la habían obligado a asistir a esa fiesta que para ella celebraba algo sin sentido alguno.

—Podrías por lo menos disimular que no quieres estar aquí, Lissette es el día de tu boda así que tal vez podrías intentar parecer más feliz. —Su tía, la única de la familia que sin saber cómo había logrado salvarse de un matrimonio arreglado, era el único familiar al que podría decirse que apreciaba.

—No puedo.

—Pues inténtalo no te queda de otra, te lo digo por tu bien. —cada segundo que pasaba todo se volvía peor, pero tenía razón lo mejor para ella era intentar parecer feliz.

Levanto una sonrisa en su rostro no le costó mucho pues era tan buena actriz como todos los presentes en la sala, le dedico una mirada al que ahora era su esposo y le sonrió, haciendo que él la mirara con total confusión.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —bueno, por lo menos el chico no era tan tonto como pensaba, tomo la mano del joven el cual la había mantenido extendida mientras esperaba su respuesta, y se levanto suavemente de aquel lugar explícitamente pautado para los novios y algunos familiares cercanos.

En la pista de baile una sonata suave y pegadiza era la que de la sala se había apoderado en aquel momento, tal vez alguien le había dicho al hombre que en frente de ella se encontraba, que esa era su favorita, ¿pues qué otra manera tendría de saberlo?

Los ojos del chico permanecían fijos en sus pies calculando los pasos para no equivocarse pero aún así había logrado pisarla varias veces, al terminar aquella dulce melodía se separaron y cada uno volvió a su asiento. Cada minuto que pasaba su deseo de largarse de allí aumentaba enormemente.

—Ahora palabras de los novios. —no sabía que tenía que hablar, no le habían dicho nada sobre ello y al aparecer por las facciones del joven él tampoco lo sabía.

Subieron al escenario y las miradas por naturaleza se dirigieron hacia ellos, las piernas, las manos, en si todo el cuerpo del chico de cabellera rojiza temblaba, seguramente ante el nerviosismo que experimentaba en ese instante. Ella no se encontraba nerviosa pues estaba tan agobiada por lo fácil que todos en el lugar mentían, incluyendo su madre y su padre.

—Buenas noches, como sabrán fue una boda inesperada, tanto para ustedes como para mi, nunca había pensado en casarme pero ahora lo estoy, y ni siquiera me di cuenta como sucedió todo. Mi…digo nuestra boda era realmente muy esperada considerando que ambos somos los directos herederos de la fortuna de nuestras familias y que en nuestras manos quedaran algún día mantener esa fortuna y obviamente las responsabilidades que ello conlleva. Les agradezco a todos por su gran actuación en este día tan _"especial"_ para mí, en serio muchas gracias por haber asistido y participado de manera tan excelente. —Ante la cobardía de aquel muchacho ella tomo la iniciativa, sin darse cuenta sus sentimientos se apoderaron de sus palabras y termino según la mirada de su familia y de muchas personas, actuando de forma un poco imprudente.

— ¡Vivan los novios! —Como siempre su madre estaba allí para " _remendar sus errores_ ", y nunca faltaban los que aplaudían en busca de desviar las atenciones. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y sus palabras llenas de ira quedaron olvidadas, excepto para una persona…

Acabo el festejo, todos montaban en sus caros autos y se largaban rápidamente de aquel salón de fiestas, solo los novios y los familiares de estos permanecían aun en el lugar, aunque no sería por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Puedo saber que fue ese comportamiento, Lissette? —esas falsas demostraciones de amor de parte de aquel que hacía llamarse su padre, en realidad solo le importaba las impresiones que causaba en la gente, solo eso, ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de haber casado a su hija con un completo extraño.

—Eso fue el comportamiento de una mujer a la que obligaron a casarse.

—Lissette soy tu padre y me debes respeto—Esa frase, acaso no tenía nada más que decir que exigir un respeto que no se había ganado.

—A ti siempre te deben esto y aquello, pero ¿Por qué tú nunca le debes nada a nadie? —Sus palabras, las palabras de ese hombre insensible que aun tenía que llamar padre, habían sido la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia. —Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que irme con mi esposo.

No atendió a ninguno de los llamados de aquel hombre —aunque tampoco él había insistido mucho que digamos— salió del salón y en las afueras ya una limosina la esperaba, dentro de dicha limosina ya debería encontrarse el que desde hace unas cuantas horas se había convertido en su esposo frente a dios. Subió al auto y ciertamente el chico ya estaba allí, el conductor encendió el auto y comenzó el recorrido hasta la que sería su nueva casa.

En cuestión de un par de minutos ya se encontraban en frente de la casa, mansión seria la palabra correcta para describir el lugar.

—Ni se te ocurra. —ya se sabía los lineamientos de memoria, y lo que debía de pasar después no le agradaba, pues la idea de que la alzara en sus brazos y juntos pasaran la puerta prefería dejárselo a los enamorados.

—Y quien te dijo que yo pensaba hacerlo, a mi me desagrada tanto como a ti, además yo veo que caminas muy bien. —La primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar, su voz era delicada y con cierta finura en la misma, a pesar de haberla sorprendido la manera en que el pelirrojo le había hablado decidió restarle importancia.

Ambos entraron en la casa, y lo primero que el joven hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina y engullirse una gran cantidad de agua de una botella mineral, ella solamente se sentó en el sofá y se deshizo de aquellos molestos tacones.

—Muy bien, es hora de dejar todo claro de una vez. —su voz y su mirada nuevamente se dirigieron hacia ella, camino un poco hasta llegar al mismo sofá, con la diferencia que se detuvo justo en frente de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres dejar en claro? —Interrogo la joven mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos de tonalidad miel, haciendo que el chico sonriera ampliamente.

—Si vamos a vivir juntos hay algunos temas que dejar en claro, ¿no te parece? —En ello tenía toda la razón, era necesario aclarar muchas cosas entre ellos.

—Está bien, comienza con tus reglas entonces.

—Perfecto, como ya sabes me llamo Nathaniel Kurtzberg mucho gusto—expreso mientras extendía su mano en cuestión de saludo, al que ella respondió. —Las reglas las pautaremos juntos, pero para darte una idea aproximada de cómo va a ser esto comenzare yo. Primero: está prohibido celar al otro, Segundo: existirán situaciones en la que tendremos que salir juntos, así que es obligatorio hacer lo posible por lucir como la mejor pareja, y si es necesario besarnos en público pues lo haremos.

—Muy bien, Mi turno: tercero, está prohibido tener amantes, y no creas que es porque me importes sino que como sabrás somos los herederos de un gran imperio, y muchos periodistas estarán interesados en nosotros y si descubren algo tan vergonzoso como eso, pues todo esto terminara por no servir para nada. Cuarto, podemos salir y llegar a la hora que se nos dé la gana, y si no le decimos al otro a donde fuimos pues no se pregunta. —La cara del chico permanecía sonriente y pensativo ante las reglas que se estaban pautando en aquel momento.

—Quinto: tendremos que obligatoriamente cargar los anillos de casados, para obviamente evitar cualquier malentendido con el resto de las personas. Sexto: tendremos que dormir en la misma cama, pues si llegara una visita de sorpresa que crees que pensaría al ver que dos esposos duermen en habitaciones separadas. —En algún momento verdaderamente había pensado que era el más idiota de los idiotas, pero en realidad era muy astuto.

—Está bien es suficiente, es mejor dejarlo ahí por ahora.

— ¿No olvidas un detalle? —repaso mentalmente cada detalle de la conversación pero no sabe que es lo que según él estaba olvidando. —la pregunta es ¿podrás resistir?, lo digo ya que según nuestras reglas no podemos tener amantes, dormiremos en la misma cama, y estoy seguro de que no querrás que te toque, ¿o sí? —en ese instante su sonrisa comenzó a incomodarla, decía la verdad pues ella nunca permitiría que él la tocara, pero los amantes era algo demasiado arriesgado.

— ¿es necesario hablar de eso ahora? —La pregunta en si la incomodaba, no quería hablar de eso en ese momento, tal vez por el hecho de que no sabía que responder, o tal vez porque ella aun era virgen.

—No, tienes razón por ahora está bien. Si me disculpas estoy realmente cansado así que, buenas noches.

— ¿Por qué? —una pregunta tan repentina y el chico de cabellera rojiza confundido, no sabía de que estaba hablando y era obvio por las facciones en su rostro.

— ¿ _Por qué,_ qué?

—Eres muy mal actor, ¿sabes?, se nota que esta no es tu verdadera personalidad, entonces mi pregunta es ¿Por qué sigues actuando?, ya deja de hacerlo me crispan las personas tan falsas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy actuando, y que esta no es mi verdadera personalidad? —Sus ojos azules que comenzaban a embelesarla la miraban tan intensamente, un repentino deseo se apodero de ella pero no sabía exactamente de qué.

—Viví durante muchos años entre mentirosos, y digamos que aprendí a diferenciarlos.

—Muy bien, dejare de actuar si tú también dejas de hacerlo.

 _Sus labios carnosos y con una tonalidad rosa combinados con el buen definimiento de las curvas de dichos labios, es tan tentador_. Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando, por un momento su mente se desvió y comenzó a pensar en locuras, pero no estaba dispuesta a que eso volviera a suceder.

—Buenas noches. —dijo apresurada antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación, escapando con la finalidad de dejar atrás aquellos pensamientos.


End file.
